How To Spell Love? M A R K J I N
by carlmark
Summary: [very short Drabble] beberapa kisah cinta berbagai rasa milik Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung dibalik kata MARKJIN. GOT7FANFICT! MARKJIN! Totally Yaoi and DLDR!
1. M

How To Spell Love? N

.

M FOR MORNING KISS?

.

.

Ini masih pagi buta, tapi salah satu penghuni dormitory itu sudah membuat kegaduhan dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kasar pintu kamar pasangan anggota mereka tanpa perasaan, atau lebih tepatnya menggedor.

"yugyeom, bambam, buka pintunya atau pintu ini ku tendang?"

Kriet

Pintu malang itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok tubuh besar yang masih menggunakan piyama tidur. Sesekali sosok itu mengucel matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna, lalu mengamati orang gila yang membuat keributan di depan kamarnya pagi buta begini

"HYUNG! kenapa ribut sekali sih! Inikan masih jam 5 pagi" geram yugyeom pada hyung tertua di grup nya

Mark Tuan, si pelaku kerusuhan di pagi hari itu hanya mengeluarkan senyum tanpa dosanya, memamerkan sederet gigi runcingnya. "sorry kyum. Aku hanya ingin masuk ke kamar jinyoung"

Tanpa disuruh masukpun mark dengan santainya melewati tubuh yugyeom dan masuk ke dalam kamar mungil jinyoung yang hanya disekat pintu dorong dalam kamar yugyeom dan bambam. Yugyeom sendiri hanya merotasikan matanya jengah, jika saja orang itu bukanlah orang tertua di grup nya dan jika saja ia bukan yang termuda, sudah pasti yugyeom akan menendang mark karena telah mengacau ritual santainya.

Mark kini sudah ada di dalam kamar mungil milik jinyoung, di tatap nya lekat-lekat pria yang ia cintai itu sedang bergumul dengan selimutnya yang hangat. Sesekali jinyoung terlihat tak nyaman dan merubah posisi tidurnya dengan sedikit erangan, membuat keinginan mark untuk memeluk kekasihnya itu semakin besar

Tak perlu banyak bergerak, posisi mark kini sudah berbaring di belakang punggung jinyoung yang tidur menghadap dinding. Jinyoung mungkin masih tak menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan pencuri.

Mark mendekati kepalanya dengan leher belakang jinyoung yang mulus, ditiupnya belakang telinga lebar jinyoung hingga membuat sang empunya merinding geli.

"hhhhh"

Mendengar 'suara' jinyoung bukannya berhenti mark justru semakin usil, bahkan lidah mark sudah lancang menyentuh ujung cuping jinyoung. Kalau jackson melihat ini sudah pasti pria hongkong itu menjitak kepala mark dan menyadarkan otak mesumnya.

"jinyoungie~"" suara berat mark mengalun di telinga jinyoung. Membuat sang putri tidur itu sedikit menggumam

Hanya menggumam tanpa membuka matanya, jinyoung masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wah, kesabaran mark benar-benar diuji kesabarannya. Sekali lagi, mark lebih mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga jinyoung, ia sampai sedikit terduduk, saking dekatnya kedua kepala mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain

"jinyoungie~ honey~ baby~" lalu mark kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang punggung jinyoung. Menunggu reaksi kekasihnya

Kali ini sepertinya kali ini mark berhasil, terbukti sekarang kelopak mata jinyoung bergerak. Lalu terbuka. Jinyoung merasakan geli pada tengkuknya, seperti ada yang beranafas disana. Penasaran, jinyoung akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya

"ASTAGA HYUNG!" mata jinyoung terbelalak sempurna, bagaimana tidak kaget, ketika ia berbalik tiba-tiba wajah nya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah mark. hidung mereka bahkan nyaris menempel.

"good morning honey~" senandung mark, dan jangan lupakan senyum nya yang selalu membuat jinyoung semakin mencintai mark dari hari ke hari. "morning hyung, kau membuat ku kaget hyung!"

Mark terkekeh mendengar gerutuan jinyoung. "kenapa? Bukankah selalu seperti ini setiap pagi?"

Jinyoung mengucek matanya yang terasa sedikit lengket, faktor latihannya saat mencoba berakting menangis untuk kebutuhan film nya. matanya menilik jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dinding kamarnya. "tapi hyung, ini masih jam 5 pagi!" ucap jinyoung kesal

Bukannya merasa bersalah telah mengganggu tidur kekasihnya mark justru semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada jinyoung. "aku hanya mengambil jatah morning kiss ku lebih awal, apa itu salah?" ucap mark acuh

BLUSH

Sial, pipi mulus jinyoung merona. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mark berkata seperti itu. tapi selalu saja pria yang berbaring di sampingnya ini tak pernah gagal membuatnya malu.

"h-hyung apa apan sih!" sekuat tenaga jinyoung berusaha melepaskan tangan mark dari pinggangnya, tapi ternyata tangan kurus mark bukanlah tangan tak bertenaga, terbukti sekuat apapun jinyoung menarik tangannya, tangan mark tetap kukuh memeluk pinggang jinyoung

"nah sekarang aku mau mengambil jatahku~..." mark bangun, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir jinyoung.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Dan sekarang antara bibir mark dan jinyoung hanya memakan jarak 5 centi, jinyoung bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat mark menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut. Karena tak siap untuk menatap mata mark sedekat itu, jinyoung memilih memejamkan matanya

3 detik

5 detik

Sampai 10 detik pun jinyoung belum merasakan benda kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. penasaran, akhirnya jinyoung memilih membuka matanya. Dan alangkah kagetnya jinyon ternyata wajah mark masih sangat dekat dengan wajahnya

"kenapa? Takut hm?" oh god, suara berat mark seolah mengintimidasi jinyoung. Dan jinyoung baru sadar, posisinya persis di bawah mark dan diatasnya pria berkebangsaan LA itu mengukung jinyoung dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga agar mark tak menindih jinyoung

"bu-bukan begitu hyung aku hanya kaget" cicit jinyoung pelan, merasa malu.

"ck aku tak melakukan apapun jinyoungie~ aku hanya—"

Chu

"— meminta daily vitaminku" setelah menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir jinyoung sekilas mark kembali berbaring di samping jinyoung. Tangannya ia gunakan lagi untuk memeluk kekasihnya seperti guling

"aku tidur lagi, jangan lupa bangunkan aku jika jaebum sudah berteriak nanti" dan mark memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri, dan kembali tertidur. Meninggalkan jinyoung yang mematung sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri

"inikan bukan pertama kalinya, tapi kenapa aku masih berdebar begini sih? UG—H mark hyung kau menyebalkan!" gerutu jinyoung lalu mengikuti jejak mark untuk kembali tidur

Jinyoung tak tau saja, mark yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak percuma ia mengikuti saran jaebum bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini kalau hasilnya ia bisa tidur sambil memeluk jinyoung seperti sekarang

Ingatkan mark untuk mengubah alarmnya menjadi 05.00 AM setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaa drabble kacau macam apalagi ini? sumpah maafin aku nulis cerita sampah kaya gini, sekarang aku pasrah aja lah mau di review apa engga T^T


	2. A

How To Spell Love? N

.

A FOR ABSURD

 _Jinyoung pusing dengan tingkah absurd mark belakangan ini, mark yang pendiam berubah menjadi sama pecicilannya dengan jackson. tapi apakah jinyoung tau alasan dibalik ke-absurd-an mark?_

.

.

.

"MAARKKKKKKKKK"

Sebuah teriakan yang tidak perlu dilihat siapa pemiliknya pun semua orang yang sedang asyik menonton itu sudah tau ia adalah si pria hongkong hyperactive, Jackson Wang. Bukan hal yang baru dan aneh jika yang bertindak diluar batas kewarasan itu adalah jackson. tapi akan jadi sangat mencengangkan jika...

"WHATS WRONG MY MANDUU U U "

... jika orang yang di katakan paling normal dan kalem di antara mereka juga menjadi sama gilanya dengan jackson. Mark Tuan, eldest sekaligus visual mereka yang kini juga ikut berteriak pada orang yang memanggil namanya, yang lebih parahnya lagi mark sampai mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya

Terang saja, siapapun akan jadi bingung melihat perubahan drastis ini, tak terkecuali Park Jinyoung yang merupakan kekasih mark.

Mereka semua –kecuali jackson yang sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya— memilih mengisi waktu kosong mereka dengan sekedar menonton video-video lewat youtube yang disambungkan dengan tv canggih hadiah dari bos mereka. dan kebetulan yang sekarang sedang terputar itu adalah real got7 season 1, sebuah reality show singkat saat mereka baru debut. Sayangnya, kegiatan nostalgia mereka harus terhenti dulu karena teriakan mengganggu dari jackson yang tiba-tiba pulang itu.

"mark do you know? Sebuah fanclub girlgroup memberikan tantangan untuk mengcover gerakan idola mereka, ayo kita ikut" jackson kini sudah memposisikan dirinya di samping mark, ikut duduk menghadap layar tv.

"MWO?" bukan, ini bukan reaksi mark, melainkan ketiga manusia termuda disana yang ikut mendengarkan ajakan jackson pada mark. melihat reaksi rekannya berlebihan seperti itu jackson mengernyit heran. "why? kenapa kalian kaget?"

Yugyeom melempar jackson dengan remahan bungkus snack yang sudah ia remas terlebih dahulu. "apa kau tidak salah mengajak orang hyung?" tanyanya setelah mendapatkan lemparan balik dari jackson

"tidak, memangnya salah kalau aku mengajak mark?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya yang tengah bersandar di bahu jaebum. "bukan begitu hyung, mungkin jika yang kau ajak itu bambam atau yugyeom itu tak masalah, tapi yang kau ajak ini mark hyung!"

"lalu?"

"tanpa dijawab pun sudah pasti dia akan meno—"

"jadi kapan kita akan mempelajari gerakannya jack?"

"MWO?"

Kali ini bukan hanya youngjae bambam dan yugyeom saja yang kaget, tapi juga jaebum dan jinyoung yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa bereaksi. Mereka semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan memandang mark tak percaya

"kau serius hyung?"

"apa hari ini kau sakit?"

"jinyoung hyung apa kepala mark hyung semalam terbentur?"

"hyung kau tak bersungguh-sunguh kan?"

"mark hyung kau bisa menodai image mu, kalau jackson sih memang sudah hancur dari sananya" youngjae langsung menyikut pelan jaebum karena ucapan pedas kekasihnya itu.

"lets'go mark!"

"all right!" Tanpa memperdulikan yang lain jackson langsung menarik tangan mark, membawa mantan roomatenya itu keluar dari dorm. Mereka berdua bahkan sempat tertawa tidak jelas sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Membuat tanda tanya besar di otak kelima orang yang tertinggal di dalam

"kekasihmu itu, sehat kan hyung?" tanya bambam pada jinyoung, menatap miris pintu yang baru saja tertutup. jinyoung sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahunya pelan

"entahlah bam, aku juga tidak mengerti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.##

Bukan sekali ini saja jinyoung dikagetkan dengan sikap mark yang sangat berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Sebelum ini, mark sudah sangat aneh dengan tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet dan suka mengeluarkan guyonan. Walaupun freak tapi tetap bisa mengundang tawa seisi dorm. Bukan tertawa karena guyonannya melainkan karena wajah mark yang aneh saat ia berbicara

Seperti saat youngjae dan bambam sedang iseng mencoba memparodikan drama, youngjae yang berakting seolah-olah bambam adalah kekasihnya langsung dikacaukan dengan kedatangan mark yang tiba-tiba nimbrung. Parahnya lagi mark memposisikan dirinya sebagai selingkuhan youngjae

Belum lagi mark yang belakangan ini suka mengikuti apapun tingkah aneh yang jackson lakukan, seolah-olah sekarang mark merupakan duplikat jackson.

Membayangkan mark menjadi sama pecicilannya dengan jackson saja membuat bulu tengkuk jinyoung merinding

Tidak. Kekasihnya tidak boleh seperti jackson. jinyoung sudah senang senang saja dengan mark yang _cool charismatic,_ bukan mark yang _crazy overload._

Benar, cukup mark aneh dengan lelucon gag timunnya, jangan sampai tingkahnya ikutan aneh. Bisa stress jinyoung nantinya

"nyoungie? Baby, _are you okay_?" karna terlalu lama merenung jinyoung sampai tak menyadari kehadiran mark di dalam kamarnya, sekarang kekasihnya itu sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"kenapa?"

"kenapa aku tiba-tiba disini? habis kau dipanggil tak menyahut jadi ya aku masuk saja, i miss you babee"

"bukan itu hyung, maksudku kenapa hyung jadi aneh seperti ini?"

"hn?"

Jinyoung menghembus nafasnya pelan, merasa kalau kata katanya barusan pada mark terdengar sedikit kasar. "hyung aneh"

"aneh?"

"iya, hyung jadi sama pecicilannya dengan jackson, _over._ Kalian berdua sudah seperti _weasley twins_. Apalagi tadi kau malah menyanggupi ajakan konyol jackson yang sangat bukan gayamu. Ada apa hyung, dulu juga hyung tidak se _absurd_ ini"

Mark tersenyum mendengar celotehan jinyoung yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan di telinganya. Dengan lembut, mark meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu jinyoung, menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang menurutnya seperti _caffein_ , selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang

"kau mau tau alasan hyung melakukan semua ini?" jinyoung mengangguk pelan, dirinya seolah terpenjara oleh tatapan dan sentuhan lembut mark di bahunya

"aku, sengaja melakukannya"

Mata bulat jinyoung membulat sempurna. "hah? Hyung sengaja?"

Mark mengangguk. "emh, dan kau tau, alasannya itu adalah seseorang yang kini ada dihadapanku"

"e-eh" jinyoung menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri. "aku?"

" _yes, the_ reasons _why im so absurd its you_. Kau sendiri pernah bilang bukan kalau kau terkadang bosan jika berbicara denganku yang kaku ini."

Jinyoung menunduk, sedikit merasa tak enak. Memang benar ia pernah berkata begitu, tapi itu sebelum mark menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang, apapun dan bagaimanapun itu mark, jinyoung menyukainya. Karena dia mark, orang yang jinyoung cintai

"jangan di bahas hyung, itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi, apa hubungannya denganku?"

Mark menyentil dahi jinyoung gemas. "kau masih belum mengerti? Begini Park Jinyoung, aku menjadi murid jackson. untuk apa? Agar aku bisa belajar darinya bagaimana cara membuat orang lain tertawa. Dan kenapa? Supaya kau tidak bosan saat bersamaku"

Jinyoung tau kalau sekarang pipinya pasti sedang memerah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Jinyoung jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengar perkataan mark yang terdengar _cheesy_ tapi _sweet_ itu.

Mark lalu berdiri, membuat jinyoung ikut mendongak. "hyung mau kemana?"

"kembali ke JYP, jackson sudah menunggu disana, kami akan merekam hasil latihan cover girlgroup"

Kemudian mark menghilang begitu saja dari pintu, meninggalkan jinyoung yang _speechless._

"BAMBAAAAMMM AJARI AKU BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENGHADAPI KEKASIH GILA SEPERTI JACKSOOONN!"

Diluar, mark terbahak mendengar teriakan jinyoung dari dalam. Yah, hitung-hitung inimah penyemangatnya sebelum menahan malu mengikuti tindakan gila jackson nantinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

Sampah, trashy, creepy, apalagi coba yang menggambarkan ff ini, wkwkw. Dah dah aku mau makasih sama yang udah baca dan review drabble kacau ini, ppyong~!


End file.
